Ichigo's crush
by hollowdante
Summary: Ichigo meets a new girl in school and they fall in love


_When will this day finally end?_

Ichigo was bored. In the last couple of days there was no hollow activity in the area, and somehow, school really bored him. This day was no different. He would have fallen asleep many times had it not been for Rukia who always poked him whenever his head started to fall down.

Ichigo looked at his watch. Only 10 minutes left.

- Alright class, a new student will be joining your class today.

This captured Ichigo's attention. He focused on the classroom door which had just opened. Through them entered a girl.

As soon as Ichigo saw her he realized that something was wrong. His heart was beating as fast a Formula 1 race car, his hands started shaking, and he started to sweat. On top of it all, he had a really funny feeling in his stomach.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

- Good day. My name is Sena.

Ichigo was still shaken by the new girl, and apparently he was not the only one. The teacher looked surprised how all of sudden most of the boys in the class got a strange look on their face.

Rukia noticed it, and tried poking him, but he didn't react. Ichigo's mind was set on just one thing, Sena. In the meantime, Sena looked at her new classmates while still standing in front of the board. One in particular caught her attention.

_Orange hair? He seems nice..._

Ichigo noticed that she was watching him, and without even realizing it, he looked her in the eyes. For a brief second their eyes met, and then they both looked away. It was so sudden that it couldn't escape the eyes of everyone else in the classroom. The way their blushed couldn't either.

On their way home, Ichigo was quieter than usual, and everyone noticed it.

-What's the matter Kurosaki-kun?

Inoue was the first to try and see what was wrong, even though she knew exactly what was on Ichigo's mind.

-Nothing Inoue...just thinking about homework...

When he parted ways with his friends, Ichigo stood at his front gate for a second. Suddenly, he looked up at the moon. He didn't really know why he did it, but when he looked back down he noticed light in the house across the street which was empty as far as he knew.

And then he saw her looking out of the window. Sena waved at him with a warm smile. Ichigo was completely taken aback, and all he could get himself to do was wave back. When he entered, he was too distracted to notice his dad's foot approaching his face. He couldn't eat, he just went straight to his room. All night he couldn't sleep.

_What's wrong wiht me? Why can't I stop thinking of her?_

That's when he heard a faint sound outside. Ichigo's first thought was that it was a Hollow. He slowly got up and looked through the window...and froze.

On the window of the house across the street stood Sena. She smiled at him.

-Can't sleep?

Ichigo didn't know what to say.

-I don't think we've had the chance to properly introduce each other, I'm Sena.

Ichigo had a really tough time getting himslef to talk normally.

-I... I'm Ichigo. So, you're new in town? How do you like it so far?

-Well it's nice but... I still haven't met a lot of people, I'm a bit shy you know...

-Shy? I would never say it...

Sena blushed before continuing.

-So...ummm...Ichigo, would you like to walk me to school tomorrow?

Ichigo was surprised and blushed. At the same time, a feeling of happiness and excitement filled his body.

-Yes...no problem. Well, I better go to sleep... see you in the morning, Sena. Good night.

-Sweet dreams Ichigo.

That night Ichigo slept with a wide smile across his entire face.

In the morning he met Sena in front of her house and they left for school together. Along the way, they chatted and got to know each other. The more they talked, the more comfortable both of them felt about each other. All the laughter caused Sena not to notice a small crack and so she tripped and fell. Ichigo ruched to help her as she was getting up, and suddenly their face was only a few centimetres away. Both of them just stood like that, looking into each others eyes. Ichigo was the first to make his move, slowly, and then Sena followed. But just as their lips were about to join, a voice interrupted them.

-Morning, Kurosaki-kun!

It was Inoue and the gang. Ichigo helped Sena get up, and with a smile all of them went to school. During lunch brake, Ichigo got to the roof where everyone else was waiting for him. He was about to go eat with them when he saw Sena eating alone nearby. She saw him and smiled.

Ichigo approached her and sat next to her.

-So how do you like our school and the other people?

-It's nice but I still haven't made many friends... people here tend to eat in groups and I still haven't joined one...

-Well, why you don't come eat with us? You don't have to sit here alone you know...

Sena was really happy to finally join a group. During lunch she got the know the rest of the group, but still, she somehow payed most attention to Ichigo...

After school, Ichigo walked Sena to her house. He wanted to ask her if they could spend some more time together but didn't have the courage. What he didn't know, was that Sena felt the same...

-So Sena...I'll see you later then...

-Sure...bye Ichigo...

Ichigo was about to leave. Sena tried to take the key to her house out of her pocket when her bag fell out of her hand and her books fell out. Again, both of them rushed to pick them up, and their hands met on the same book. They looked up and once afain their faces were really close. But this time, there was no one to interrupt them...and they were already fully aware of their own feelings...

Their lips met. And for a few seconds they just stood there. Neither wanted that moment to end. The feelings they held within those two days all came up to the surface, and they couldn't hold it in anymore. After a few moments, they slowly stopped, and then both of them blushed.

-So...ummmm...Ichigo, would you like to go...ummm...maybe,to go see a movie with me tonight?

Ichigo smiled.

-Sure, Sena...

And with those words he kissed her again.

-See you tonight Sena.

She waved to him with a warm smile.

-See you later, Ichigo.

Both of them entered their houses with a smile, their minds in the clouds, and their hearts filled with love and joy...


End file.
